1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for formation of code, such as Morse code, Naval code, or similar codes, such as are made up of dots and dashes. The device comprises a keyer fitting over an operator's finger and permitting contact points to alternately open and close an electrical circuit, permitting practice or transmission of code with portable equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger keyers at fixed location for transmission of telegraphic code are known, where opening and closing of electrical contact points causes a coded sequence of electrical impulses which with appropriate sensing equipment can be used to transmit verbal information.
The prior art also contains reference to code practice devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,752, issued Mar. 17, 1964, to Burns, showing a sound generating electroacoustical device for reproducing the sound of a high frequency radio signal for code practice, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,564, issued May. 3,1960, to Burns, Jr., shows an educational code device. A portable telegraphic instrument for carrying on the body of the operator is taught by Zelenka in U.S. Pat. No. 868,621, issued Oct. 15, 1907, showing a wrist-mounted telegraphic instrument for receiving messages and, with cooperation of the opposite hand, for sending messages.
None of the prior art cited above, however, discloses use of a keyer attached to an operator's finger and useful for practice or transmission of code independent of the other hand.